


We Three Princes

by ThirteenRedVampireBites



Series: Triad Verse Week 2016 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Draco Has A Sister, Draco Malfoy-centric, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Sad Draco Malfoy, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenRedVampireBites/pseuds/ThirteenRedVampireBites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco, as Prince of Wizarding France, is about to marry two men he’s never actually met. Sure, they’ve written letters but that’s not the same as actually meeting… Nevermind the fact that as a royal he’ll never meet the two men who’s names are written across his hipbones… Or will he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Three Princes

**Author's Note:**

> So I've finally finished something... This was supposed to be posted and finished by March 13th for Triad Verse Week 2016 but as you can see... Here it is; Day one! Lemme know what you think... I'm hoping to get some more stuff put out soon. 
> 
> See you, darlings!
> 
> ~Kate-Lee

The sun rose calmly on the morning of the day that Prince Draconis Malfoy of the Magical French Royal family was to be married to the Heir-Princes of the Magical English and Italian Royal lines. His Highness was awakened by the doors to his chambers opening and someone jumping up on his bed.

“Dray! Dray!” The high voice of the young Princess rang through the room as she bounced up and down on his bed.

The older blond rolled onto his back, opening gray eyes to look at his sister. “Good morning, Vega.” He greeted, calmly brushing her hair back from her face. He made a soft noise as she leaned down to kiss his nose.

“Morning, Dray.” She responded, grinning at him. Her hair hung loosely around her small face, and she was still dressed in her night clothes.

“Vega… Did you escape from Mother?” Dray teased, tickling her sides as he sat up. Her giggling nods just sealed her fate as their mother swept into the room, her blonde and black hair already pulled back, and her sapphire dress cleanly pressed.

“Vega, darling, leave your brother to dress before breakfast. You remember that something special is happening today, don’t you?” Narcissa remarked as she grabbed her youngest child from the bed, tickling her stomach gently as she leaned down to press a light kiss to her son’s forehead.

Draco watched his mother and sister leave the room, tilting his head to the side. He threw his blankets back, studying the twin marks on his hips for a long moment, tracing his fingers over the differently written names. On his left hip ‘ _Blaise Zabini_ ’ was written in perfect elegant scrawl while the ‘ _Harry Potter_ ’ written on his right was written in a chicken scratch attempt at elegance, both made warmth blossom in his chest as he imagined their owners.

However, it was very highly unlikely that he would ever meet his mates as he was getting married today and even if they weren’t his soulmates he would never cheat on his husbands. He sighed quietly before getting out of bed, moving to the en-suite bathroom to shower and get ready. 

* * *

 

Only a few hours later, Draco was silent as he stood in front of a tailor’s mirror while the tailors settled his black and silver dress robes onto his thin frame. His thoughts drifted away as he settled in, moving from watching as he was fitted to the letters between himself and his two betrothed.

Since they were first informed of their betrothal at fourteen, they’d been writing letters back and forth between them. Bli wrote in an amethyst colored black ink while Harry wrote in a dark emerald. Bli was a soft soul and an excellent listener while Harry was constantly cheerful and just as easily excitable as a Crup pup. Bli’s letters were very poetic while Harry’s seemed to be rants as he hurried to write out all the information he wanted to include.

Draco tried to be consistent with his letters that were written in a silver-tinted black. He tried to make sure that he put his true self into every letter, not the mask he put on for visitors and the public.

He sighed quietly, stepping down from the stool as the tailor pulled away and the stylists appeared to work on his hair. He stayed still as his hair was brushed, smoothed and tied back with a thin silver hoop, the Malfoy family crest imprinted into the soft metal. He stared into the mirror watching as his features changed with the way his hair was pulled away. He kept still as a thin circlet of silver was set upon his head.

The door opened, and Draco looked to see his father step in. The older man was where he got his straight blond hair while his mother was where he got his gray eyes. His facial structure was a mix of both and he his height was his fathers, but his personality and his demeanor is all from his mother.

“Father.” Draco greeted, smiling slightly at his father. He lightly brushed his hands down the front of his robes.

“Draconis.” Lucius greeted in turn, stepping up to his son’s side. He stood just behind the younger man, meeting his eyes in the calmness of the glass. “Are you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Draco replied, breathing deeply to calm his shaking hands. He followed his father out of the room, stopping in front of a set of thick oak doors that hid him from view of those gathered within the Church’s main room. He took a moment to press his fingers into the marks on his hips before heading into the room at the usher’s cue.

Stepping into the room was like stepping into a new world; the walls had the usual frescos but the emerald, amethyst and silver decorations that covered most places brought life and color into the room that usually seemed dark and gloomy. The carpet runner that was most often red had been replaced with one in a soft gray that was marked periodically with the three crests of the grooms.

As soon as he stepped into the room, the two men standing at the altar turned to look at him, and Draco couldn’t help the flush that spread across his face and down his chest as he looked at them. They were both gorgeous, and he was finding it hard to fight trailing his eyes up and down their forms.

The first man was tall – a good five or six inches taller than Draco – with gorgeous dark skin and the unruly black curls one would expect from those with Italian blood. A smile spread across his face, revealing a slight dimple in his left cheek. His eyes, however, were his most notable feature; they were the color of a cloud at sundown, the perfect stormy violet that Draco always admired.

The second man was about Draco’s height – maybe only a few inches shorter than him – with smooth porcelain skin and black hair that looked like someone had run their fingers through it, making him look like he’d just been shagged to within an inch of his life. There was an odd scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt, but it seemed to be fading away by the pale coloring it had. From behind thick glasses that made him look adorable, startling emerald green eyes stared out at him, mischief dancing within their depths.

Draco stepped up next to them, pressing his hand against theirs as they followed the Bonder’s instructions. Almost immediately, Draco turned out the Bonder’s words, remembering how boring Bondings for royalty could be. He spoke carefully when it was his turn to speak but otherwise stayed quiet.

He almost didn’t realize what the Bonder had said until he repeated his words again. “It is my pleasure to introduce Princes Blaise, Draconis and Harrison Trinitas of the combined Lands of Britain, France and Italy. We welcome them as men now, married under the guidance of the Great Mother Hecate, brought together as one. Welcome.” The Bonder bowed calmly, and as he did so, attendants moved forward, removing the circlets and replacing them with small crowns marked with the European Triad symbol and their individual marks.

At the names spoken, Draco’s heart clenched, but he wouldn’t allow his hopes to get grow. He couldn’t hope that they had found his mates, that they had found those that were perfect for him. It was a highly improbable idea that would only crush his heart if it was proved false.

The three of them turned to face their audience; hands clasped together with Draco in the middle. He bit the inside of his lip, bowing with his husbands before stepping down from the dais.

Draco tugged their hands lightly to guide them away to the waiting carriage that would take them to the International Floo Network so that they could go on their honeymoon. With only letters between the three of them, they’d had a hard time discussing important wedding details, so they’d left most of it up to Draco’s mother. The only thing they hadn’t was the fact that they were going to honeymoon in the Caribbean, where exactly they’d left up to their mothers.

None of them spoke as they traveled to the Floo station, not knowing what to say to each other. Draco kept his hands to himself, not touching either of them because he was trying to get his thoughts together. He clenched his hands into the fabric of his robes, wanting so badly to get out of them.

He sighed quietly, stepping out when they arrived. He waved to those gathered before reading a sheet of parchment that one of the attendants held in his hand and stepping into the Floo, yelling out the address. Upon stepping out of the green flames, he disappeared into the master bedroom where their things had been put away by probably the most overeager of House Elves.

He was so focused on getting out of his stifling robes that he didn’t notice either of his husbands arriving or their entrance into the room. He only noticed them when twin gasps left them at the marks on his hips.

His hands immediately fell to cover the marks, dropping his robe to the floor. “I know I’ll never meet them. You don’t need to worry. I won’t let this come between our families.” Draco babbled. Babbling being one of his nervous ticks.

His words seemed to bring the two out of their stupor, each raising his hands to the buttons of his robes as they each moved to remove them quickly. Draco didn’t move, just watching as they undid their outer robes. Almost immediately it was clear why they were in so much of a hurry to remove their outer robes.

Neither was wearing anything more than a pair of thin pants beneath their outer robes which allowed their own soul-names to show off as soon as the heavy fabric had been dropped to the floor. Draco’s dark skinned husband, who he could only assume was Blaise, had his names scrawled across his collarbones; one in silver – Draco’s name – and the other was in emerald green – Harry Potter – the same name that Draco had across his hip in the same color. His other husband, Harrison he assumed, raised his arms to display the names that ran vertically down his sides from the center of his ribs to his hips in silver and violet.

“It’s obvious that you don’t know the whole story,” The dark-skinned man remarked, stepping past him to sit down on the bed. He dragged his thumbs across the names over his collarbones for a moment before he dropped them into his lap which drew Draco’s eyes to the man’s physique which easily distracted him.

His emerald-eyed husband giggled quietly as he moved to sit next to the other, leaving Draco to stand across the room from them. He grabbed one of the other man’s hands, lacing their fingers together – dark against light, small against large, warm against cold. “Blaise, you start.” He remarked, resting his head against the other man’s shoulder lightly.

“Harry and I have known each other since we were children. My mother was a British Lady before she married the Italian Crown Prince, and she was close to both Crown Prince James and his wife Lady Lily, hence my close relationship with Harry here.” Blaise started as he lightly patted down Harry’s arm with his free hand, knuckles lightly brushing across Draco’s name on Harry’s side. “We grew up together for the most part after my father died because my mother couldn’t stand to remain in the castle where he’d been killed, and I was in no place to rule at six.”

“We found out that we were soulmates when we were thirteen. It was the first full summer we’d spent together outside without a billion cooling charms, and that forced us into fewer clothes for the pool which forced the ousting of our soulmates’ names. When we told our parents, they started looking into finding our Third. Which wasn’t very hard considering.” Harry continued, grinning at Draco happily with his glasses crooked and his hair even more messed up from the Floo. “It’s not difficult to assume that Malfoy is of French origin, then all you have to do is look for Draco related names and voila! They found you. After exchanging letters with your parents, it was decided that we were to marry and ta-da! Here we are.”

Draco blinked at them for a moment before he took a step towards them, stopping just in front of them. They reach out, each grabbing a hand and drawing it to his name on their skin. At the first touch, all three shuddered, and a soft sob escaped Draco’s throat as his fingers tightened on their skin.

“Draco?” Harry questioned, tugging Draco closer to them by the hand he’d dropped to his hip. He brushed his thumb over the chicken-scratch letters of his name as he waited for a response.

Draco swallowed the lump in his throat as his fingers spasmed against their skin. “I–” He cleared his throat before continuing, “I never thought I’d get to meet you.”

Blaise and Harry shared a look before they tugged him down onto the bed between them. They urged him to the top of the bed, curling around him on both sides.

“You’re ours, and we’re yours,” Blaise assured him, pressing a light kiss to his nose as he brushed the loose strands of blond hair from Draco’s face.

Harry, who’d curled himself against Draco’s back, echoed the words against Draco’s skin before pressing a kiss to the back of Draco’s neck where his hair had fallen away.

Draco bit his lip for a moment, studying both of them calmly before he repeated their words back, “I’m yours, and you both are mine.” His husbands grinned at him before they both darted in, pressing kisses to the corners of his mouth.

With a happy sigh, Draco settled back on the bed. His life was perfect, and this was only the beginning of an eternity with his husbands.

That was his last thought before his mind drifted away in their touches.


End file.
